<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Elrond; To Be Adorned With Stars by elrondsmarketstall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636910">To Be Elrond; To Be Adorned With Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondsmarketstall/pseuds/elrondsmarketstall'>elrondsmarketstall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noble and fair in face [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondsmarketstall/pseuds/elrondsmarketstall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ai, to be as Elrond; to be adorned with starlight.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noble and fair in face [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Elrond; To Be Adorned With Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>With nimble fingers Elrond weaved the wildflowers together, entwining their stems into an intricately wrought circlet that glimmered upon meeting the starlight more than any metal could. Looping ivory petals and gold embellished florets together, he bound the leaves into one with the gentle caress of a healer; the same embedded kindness that had mounted within him upon baring up the paling flowers from where they lay upon a bed of waylaid soil from whence they had once grown vigorously, cradling their ailing heads against his chest with a care borne from a maturity that far exceeded his young age.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Verily his kindness was rewarded, for their faded colour only served to enhance the ethereal beauty of the shadow-dark hair that he sat them upon, the pale glow that seemed to adorn the ebony wisps in likeness to the faint glimmer of waning starlight. For that was what he was; son of star and bird, a state of being which he demonstrated wholly when he stood upon the tips of his bare toes and danced to the quiet music of a harp, silver wildflowers haloing his head as darkest twilight hair fell about his shoulders and contrasted his silky white robes as they swayed about his lean figure as gently as the evening breeze. With the grace of his mother’s bird and the radiance of his father’s star Elrond danced, and all the eyes of Amon Ereb followed their young ward as he did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ai, to be as Elrond; to be adorned with starlight.” Their mind’s whispered into the stillness of the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one final flourish the music ceased and Elrond’s feet finished their caper. Collecting the petals and stems from the floor he took the proffered hand of the harpist and was borne away to rest, though the wind became tempest as it called for his return.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>